


me by your side, you by my side

by thirteenpijeys



Series: through thick and thin [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, They are married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:40:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22801117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirteenpijeys/pseuds/thirteenpijeys
Summary: i mean i dunno what is this i guess this is what you get when you are jobless yet happy cuz i got out from a very problematic company ahuthis will be a new series, soonhoon as newly weds (which i know wasnt really showed above sorry im still recovering from my long ass writer's block) and staying forever together with all rainbows and disgusting shits, mostly drabbles because im a trash who doesnt really have a plot or in other words we just need more fluff ficsanyways hi it's been a while! kudos and comments are really appreciated, it fuels me seriously :3if you want to scream at me you can follow me on twitter / curiouscat: @thirteenpijeys
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Series: through thick and thin [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639165
Kudos: 43





	me by your side, you by my side

"Jihoonie have you seen my favorite black coat?" Jihoon replies with a hum, closing the bathroom door then proceeds to walk in their walk-in closet, drying his damp hair with a towel.

"You're going to wear it?" He gets a nod from Soonyoung, so he helps him in searching for his jacket.

It takes half a minute for him to find it, since their clothes are merged already and they mostly just share. He tiptoes a bit, then successfully getting the coat out of the rack, handing it to his spouse who grins and kisses him on his cheek.

Soonyoung watches as Jihoon turns red, putting on his coat still smiling. Jihoon hits him on his shoulder lightly, then turns to get dressed too.

—

"Did you get the keys?" Jihoon asks, fixing his hair infront of the mirror after he wears a blue fluffy hat on. Exiting the room, he sees Soonyoung lying on their bed, hand raised while holding the car keys. "Okay, let's go" He heads toward him, pulling him up. The taller stares at him for five seconds before he saw a mischievous smile form his lips.

"Wait," Soonyoung runs to their walk-in closet then coming back in front of the smaller in a flash, now wearing a white fluffy hat that is really similar to what Jihoon is wearing. He grins wide when Jihoon chuckles, then leading the way out after he pinches his cheek.

—

"Oh my God, you two are so gross" Jeonghan grumbles when they reached their table. "How long have you guys been married? Fifty years?" He complains, but he's smiling, glancing back and forth at their couple winter hats.

"One year and seven months to be exact" Soonyoung smiles, letting Jihoon sit on the edge before following and taking the seat beside him. "Where's Seungcheol hyung?"

"Rest room"

Jihoon nods with that, picking the chopsticks infront of him then trying a piece of meat. "Hm! Soonyoung, have some of this" The other turns to him, eating the offered meat then nodding, eyes widening and brows raised, he gives a thumbs up. "Good, right?" He grins, giving him another, then to himself. He puts on his pokerface when he sees Jeonghan staring at him with his very familiar disgusting smirk. "What?"

"Nothing!" The older grins, gesturing for them to eat up, getting the tongs to cook another batch of meat.

"Waah! It's soonhoon!!!"

Jihoon almost chokes on his cola when arms suddenly hugged him and Soonyoung from behind. It lasts for some seconds, then letting them go when Jeonghan notices some of Jihoon's drink spilled on the table.

"Oh God, sorry. I just missed you two"

When Soonyoung replied he missed them too, the couple infront of them cooed.

"What the fuck even is 'soonhoon'?"

Seungcheol rolls his eyes, grabbing a lettuce ready to make a wrap. "I can't believe all of these years, you're still dumb, Jihoon"

"Yah—"

"It's a combination of your name and Soonyoung's, dumbass"

Jihoon deadpans. "I really do understand why you two are dating, you just want to join forces and won't let me live"

Jeonghan and Seungcheol burst out laughing at that. Soonyoung being the perfect husband butts in, "Come on hyungs, stop teasing him"

"Thanks, Young-ah.." He says while busy making a delicious wrap, adding a few more meat in it. "You're the only one who sides with me, so here's a wrap as a thank you"

"Ofcourse" Soonyoung grins, then eating the wrap happily. "Wait, I'll make one for you too" He completes it in less than a minute, Jihoon accepting it wholeheartedly, he almost bit his spouse's finger.

The two older ones stare at them with smiles on their faces, then Jeonghan turns to his lover. "Cheol, I'm getting jealous of them, feed me too"

**Author's Note:**

> i mean i dunno what is this i guess this is what you get when you are jobless yet happy cuz i got out from a very problematic company ahu  
> this will be a new series, soonhoon as newly weds (which i know wasnt really showed above sorry im still recovering from my long ass writer's block) and staying forever together with all rainbows and disgusting shits, mostly drabbles because im a trash who doesnt really have a plot or in other words we just need more fluff fics  
> anyways hi it's been a while! kudos and comments are really appreciated, it fuels me seriously :3  
> if you want to scream at me you can follow me on twitter / curiouscat: @thirteenpijeys


End file.
